Cahaya Redup Kembali Terang
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: CHAP 2 UP!/Sequel ABMI/Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura menghilang dari hidupnya. Gadis musim semi itu seakan berubah menjadi butir-butir kenangan, namun air mata dari bunga sakura yang mekar itu membuat semuanya kembali normal./WarnInside/Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Cahaya Redup Kembali Terang **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : **AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, Typos, dll.

**This is the sequel fic of 'Aku Benci Mengakui Ini'**

Pair : SasuSaku, mungkin ada pair lain di chap berikutnya.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Dont Like? Dont Read!

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

Gadis musim semi itu terus tersenyum senang sembari sesekali melirik ke samping di mana seorang pemuda berambut emo tengah berjalan dengan ekspresi dingin, seperti biasa. Sejenak Sakura terus menatap raut wajah Sasuke dengan intens hingga ia mendapat delikan tajam dari pemuda itu. Sakura hanya terekeh pelan melihatnya. Membuat Uchiha bungsu ini marah adalah salah satu sifat jahil yang dimiliki Sakura.

Ini berawal dari kejadian tadi pagi saat mereka berdebat setelah sarapan bersama di sebuah restoran. Awalnya Sakura harus memaksa dengan setengah kesal agar Sasuke mau menemaninya berbelanja, namun beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu menuruti keinginannya walaupun harus memasang ekspresi masam sepanjang jalan. Wajar saja jika gadis itu memaksa Sang Kekasih, karena semenjak mereka bersama, Sasuke tidak pernah mau menemani Sakura untuk berbelanja. Sasuke selalu menghindar dan berdalih bahwa menemani seorang gadis berbelanja adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Tapi, meskipun begitu, di sinilah ia sekarang. berjalan di samping Sakura sembari memegang dua kantung penuh belanjaan yang telah Sakura beli.

"Apa kau sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk mantap seraya mulai menggandeng sebelah lengan Sasuke yang masih memegang kantung belanjaan. "Ayolah! Jangan memasang ekpresi begitu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"..."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, ini 'kan pertama kalinya kau menemaniku belanja, apa kau tidak senang?"

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat dengan nada datar, seperti biasanya.

Sakura kembali terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban kekasihnya yang seperti itu. merasa senang karena akhirnya ia dapat menjahili Sasuke seperti apa yang telah ia bayangkan beberapa minggu lalu, dan ternyata menjahili seorang Uchiha itu amat membuat Sakura senang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mengeratkan gandengannya pada Sasuke sembari bersenandung pelan.

Sasuke yang menyadari tingkah kekanakkan Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan sembari mendengus kesal. Dalam hati, ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus mencintai gadis bodoh dengan jidat lebar ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa harus rela mengejar cinta gadis Haruno yang menyebalkan ini. Ya, meski pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi pikirannya, Sasuke tetap saja mencintai Sakura dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum samar dengan manik mata yang terus menatap Sakura.

**~Sakura POV~**

Ah, hari yang menyenangkan! Membuat Sasuke kesal itu memang sangat menyenangkan, ya? Lihatlah ekspresi wajahnya saat ini, lucu bukan? Yah, sekali-kali aku ingin menjahili Sasuke sebagai balasannya karena selalu membuatku malu di depan Mikoto-_san_ saat aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak sepenuhnya bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin berbelanja saja dengan Sasuke, sekalian menghabiskan waktu bersama si Pantat Ayam ini.

Ah! Aku lupa. Apa kalian masih ingat aku? Ini loh, si Cantik Sakura yang diperebutkan empat pemuda tampan di Konoha International High School satu tahun yang lalu. Lama tak bertemu, _minna_! Sekarang aku sudah duduk di kelas 2-F. Aku bertambah dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu, lalu kata _Kaa-san_, aku bertambah rajin dan cantik. Itulah salah satu pujian yang aku terima saat aku bangun pada pagi hari di ulang tahunku.

Oh, iya di sampingku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku yang sangat menyebalkan. Sasuke ini semakin hari semakin menyebalkan, dia selalu membuatku malu, namun aku suka caranya memperhatikanku. Masih ingat saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat di danau setelah berkelahi dengan Sasori? Semoga kalian masih ingat.

Yah, pokoknya sejak saat itu aku semakin melekat pada Uchiha bungsu ini. Aku juga tidak perlu lagi membohongi perasaanku sendiri, karena kenyataannya aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. Uummm ... soal Sasori, aku tidak mengira jika dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan pindah ke Tokyo untuk mengobati penyakitnya. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa bersalah karena telah menganggap Sasori sebagai orang yang brengsek, namun nyatanya dia memiliki sebuah alasan khusus untuk masalah ini.

**~Normal POV~**

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, Baby ... There'll be no clear sky if I lose you, Baby ...'_

"Eh?"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah sebuah lagu mengalun lembut dari _handphone _yang ia simpan di dalam saku. Berhentinya Sakura dengan mendadak membuat Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya mengernyit heran. Mata obsidiannya terfokus pada sebuah benda elektronik yang baru saja Sakura keluarkan dari saku pakaiannya.

Perlahan Sakura menatap layar _handphone_-nya dan di sana tertera sebuah nomor tak di kenal yang tengah menelpon. Sepintas Sakura terdiam, kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke. Seiring dengan itu, Sasuke memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan Sakura di belakang.

"_Chotto_, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura berteriak lumayan keras saat iris emerald-nya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

Sasuke segera menoleh saat mendengar teriakan itu. "Jawab dulu telponmu, aku tahu seseorang mempunyai urusan denganmu."

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak mengenal—"

"Cepatlah, nanti aku tinggalkan." Tubuhnya kembali berbalik.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Sepintas ia merasa ragu untuk melangkah. Dalam hati ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang seolah menusuk ulu hatinya, namun ... yah namanya seorang Uchiha, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan perasaan itu walaupun hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin merasa heran. Sementara itu, Sakura menghentakkan sebelah kakinya dengan gemas. Pipinya menggembung dengan sorot mata kesal.

"_Mou, takku!_ Sasuke-_kun_ itu selalu saja begitu," gumamnya pelan sembari menekan tombol pada _handphone_-nya. "_Moshi moshi_ ..."

"..."

Sakura mengernyit heran sembari mulai berjalan. "Halo? Siapa di sana?"

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

Tak ada satu jawaban pun yang terdengar. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. Dengan muka masam, gadis itu masih saja bersabar untuk tetap menggenggam _handphone_-nya tanpa mengakhiri panggilan.

"Haloooo? Apa ada orang di sana?" tanya Sakura setengah malas.

"..."

"Hei, kalau tidak menjawab, aku akan menutup telponnya," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, kesal karena tidak ada suara yang menyahut dari seberang sana.

"Ini ... benar kau? Saku-_chan _..."

Suara _baritone_ yang terdengar lembut menghampiri indera pendengerannya. Sakura nampak tersentak kaget saat suara itu terdengar. Begitu _familiar_. Sakura seakan mengenal suara tersebut, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingat pemilik suara ini.

"Y-ya? Siapa ini?" tanya Sakura agak ragu.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke kembali menoleh. Matanya memicing, menatap intens ekspresi yang kini Sakura keluarkan. Seketika firasat buruk terlintas cepat melewati benaknya. _Onyx_ hitamnya sedikit melebar dengan mulut setengah menganga. Sasuke merasa sebuah ikatan yang telah ia buat terputus begitu saja. Sontak sebelah tangannya terangkat, lalu memegang sebelah kepalanya yang agak berdenyut.

'_Apa ... arti semua ini?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Seiring dengan itu Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya saat sebuah jawaban akhirnya keluar dari Sang Penelpon misterius.

"Kau ... siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau melupakanku? Aku—"

Seketika _emerald_-nya melebar saat penelpon itu membisikan namanya dengan pelan. Sakura lekas menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan sebelah tangan. Rasa terkejut begitu terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah kembali," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Saku-_chan_."

"Kau ..." Sakura merasakan jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat. "Ini benar-benar kau?" iris _emerald_-nya berbinar senang.

"Ya, ini aku."

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Sakura melonjak senang seraya tak hentinya tersenyum menyadari bahwa sosok yang menelponnya kini adalah sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Kedua pipinya merona. Teriakkan kesenangan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengepalkan sebelah tangan saking senangnya.

"_Ne, ne_? Apa kau masih tinggal di tempat itu? Jika benar, aku akan mengunjungimu sekarang. Oh, demi Tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu." Sebelah tangannya terangkat, nampak menghapus setetes cairan bening yang mengalir menelusuri pipinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Tentu saja aku masih menempati rumah ini. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, Sakura _Hime_."

"Baiklah!"

**FLIP!**

Sakura menutup _handphone_-nya dengan cepat dan lekas memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Gadis itu nampak sangat senang. Kedua kaki mungilnya pun lekas berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan segera memeluk tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu dengan erat. Tentu saja, Sasuke juga terkejut saat kedua tangan Sakura mendekapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?"

Gadis Haruno itu tak menjawab. Ia malah segera melepas pelukan itu, lalu mulai menarik lengan Sasuke dengan senyum yang terus terpampang di paras cantiknya.

"Ayo cepat! Setelah menyimpan barang-barang ini ke rumah, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat!" matanya menyipit dengan pipi merona.

'_Suatu tempat?'_ batin Sasuke seraya memicingkan mata.

**TBC**

A/N : cerita singkat untuk awal yang baru. Ini sequel fic ABMI, sequel yang sudah lama ingin aku publish dan baru kesampean sekarang :3 Bagi yang belum tahu cerita sebelumnya, berkenankah untuk membaca first fic-ku yang masih abal, yang berjudul Aku Benci Mengakui Ini? Soalnya di fic ini bayak sekali kejadian yang mungkin akan terhubung dengan cerita sebelumnya. Yosh! Untuk terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, RnR please? ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Tentu saja aku masih menempati rumah ini. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, Sakura _Hime_."

"Baiklah!"

**FLIP!**

Sakura menutup _handphone_-nya dengan cepat dan lekas memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Gadis itu nampak sangat senang. Kedua kaki mungilnya pun lekas berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan segera memeluk tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu dengan erat. Tentu saja, Sasuke juga terkejut saat kedua tangan Sakura mendekapnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?"

Gadis Haruno itu tak menjawab. Ia malah segera melepas pelukan itu, lalu mulai menarik lengan Sasuke dengan senyum yang terus terpampang di paras cantiknya.

"Ayo cepat! Setelah menyimpan barang-barang ini ke rumah, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat!" matanya menyipit dengan pipi merona.

'_Suatu tempat?'_ batin Sasuke seraya memicingkan mata.

**Cahaya Redup Kembali Terang **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : **AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, Typos, dll.

**This is the sequel fic of 'Aku Benci Mengakui Ini'**

Pair : SasuSaku, mungkin ada pair lain di chap berikutnya.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tak habis pikir, tempat seperti apa yang akan didatangi gadisnya ini. Terlebih, dia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi senang yang terus ditunjukkan Sakura sepanjang jalan setelah tadi sempat menaruh barang belanjaan ke rumahnya. Iris hitamnya terus saja terfokus ke samping, di mana kekasihnya itu tengah berjalan sembari bersenandung pelan.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke mana?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara setelah beberapa detik lalu ia terdiam.

"Aku akan mengunjungi temanku di rumahnya, di Jl. Harukichi Blok A no. 11, sebentar lagi juga sampai." Sakura menoleh, sepintas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan matanya ke depan.

"Teman … ya?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

**TAP!**

Langkah kaki gadis itu seketika terhenti. Sasuke agak tersentak, reflek ia segera menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis musim semi itu membalikkan tubuh hingga ke hadapannya. _Emerald_ milik Sakura nampak berkilat. Sasuke yang melihatnya seakan heran karena merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …" perlahan Sakura mulai mendekat.

"Hn."

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji untuk latihan basket bersama Naruto?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke mulai merasa semakin aneh, ditambah ketika hujaman keras terasa di hatinya. Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan, menahan emosi tiba-tiba yang entah kenapa datang begitu saja.

"Umm … ya … menurutku, lebih baik sekarang kau segera pergi ke tempat latihan. Aku yakin Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu," ucap Sakura setengah manja.

_Onyx_ hitam itu memicing. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku akan pergi sendiri, dan kau sebaiknya latihan untuk persiapan lomba nanti."

Sasuke tercengang setelah mendengar pernyataan yang Sakura lontarkan. Aneh. Tidak biasanya Sakura berkata seperti itu. Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti akan selalu merengek padanya untuk diantar ke suatu tempat seperti tadi saat mereka baru saja pulang berelanja. Namun kali ini …

"Hn."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, jawaban singkat itu telah terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu lekas membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan dengan arah yang bertolak belakang dengan Sakura. Sementara _emerald_ hijaunya menatap punggung Sang Kekasih yang semakin menjauh, tidak ada secuil pun rasa aneh yang terlintas di hatinya, bahkan ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal singkat tadi. Sebelum Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya pun, Sakura tak menyadari, ada sebuah senyum masam yang tergurat jelas dalam raut wajah pucat Sasuke.

Kini, setelah bayangan Sasuke menghilang sepenuhnya, Sakura lekas tersenyum girang sembari mulai berlari. Pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh sesosok pemuda pirang yang sangat ia rindukan sejak lama. Seseorang yang ingin ia temui saat ini juga.

"Tunggu aku di sana …" ucapnya di sela nafas yang memburu.

**=0=0=0=**

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpaku ketika langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja di depan rumah kediaman Haruno. Pemuda berambut _emo_ itu merasakan denyutan tak wajar di dalam hatinya. Reflek_, onyx_ hitamnya melirik ke arah kamar gadisnya yang berada di lantai dua. Hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri. Ada yang aneh.

"Sakura …" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Air muka Uchiha bungsu itu masih saja terlihat datar, dingin, meskipun kian detik dentuman keras itu kian menyakitinya. Sasuke merengkuh dadanya sembari menghembuskan nafas berat, berharap rasa sakit tak jelas itu segera menghilang. Namun, kenyataannya lain. Dadanya semakin sesak. Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikan perasaan itu, namun entah kenapa ia tak bisa. Perasaan sakit itu seakan menariknya, memaksanya untuk tenggelam di dalamnya. Sasuke pun berusaha untuk menghilangkannya sekuat tenaga. Ia mencoba berjalan kembali seraya sesekali mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ck! Sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti i—"

**TES!**

Sasuke tersentak. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Barusan itu, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengalir cepat dari kelopak matanya. Tentu saja hal itu mampu membuatnya tertegun selama beberapa detik.

Rasa terkejut dan heran mulai menguasai pikirannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya setelah perasaan aneh yang baru saja ia rasakan.

"Aku … bodoh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres." Sasuke lekas menghapus jejak air mata itu sembari membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia mulai berjalan cepat. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang seakan heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tak memperdulikan semua itu, yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang adalah baru kali ini ia merasakan hal tak mengenakkan hingga seperti ini. Hatinya seolah terdesak, semakin sesak, seakan sulit bernafas. Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk meredam apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti latihan basket—atau lebih tepatnya ia bahkan lupa untuk latihan basket dengan Naruto. Sasuke tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi sangat mengganggunya, ia ingin menemui seseorang, kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

**=0=0=0=**

Sudah berkali-kali gadis merah muda itu mencoba menenangkan diri. Untuk kesekian kali, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, alhasil degup jantungnya mulai berdegup seperti biasanya. Sakura yang kini telah berhadapan dengan sebuah rumah yang lumayan megah nampak begitu gugup, bahkan untuk menekan bel saja ia terlihat ragu.

"Aku hanya tinggal menekannya saja. Ayolah Sakura, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi kau bisa bertemu dengannya!" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar, ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, namun tetap saja nihil.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari bertolak pinggang. Rasa gugupnya itu benar-benar membuatnya sebal. Padahal ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini hilang dari pandangannya, padahal hanya tinggal satu langkah kecil. Namun, 'gugup' menggagalkan segalanya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku harus gugup tingkat tinggi seperti ini sih?" Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendapati tangannya itu bergetar tak karuan.

Sakura menggeram, dan karena kekesalannya, Sakura menendang kaleng bekas yang berada tak jauh darinya. ia mengepalkan tangan kuat, lalu dengan sebal melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya tapi—"

**TAP!**

"Hey, kau Sakura 'kan?"

Sebuah suara baritone terdengar jelas dalam indera pendengarannya. Di samping itu, Sakura hampir melonjak karena kaget. Ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya tadi. Setelah ia berbalik, emerald-nya membulat menangkap bayangan wajah yang amat familiar dalam pandangannya, lalu sedetik kemudian …

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

**DEP!**

Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu lekas berhambur memeluk pemuda berbalut setelan jas hitam yang kini berdiri tegap di depannya dengan erat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun tersenyum penuh melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu, dan ia pun mulai membalas dekapan Sakura.

"Ternyata ini benar kau, Hime …"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. "Aku … aku merindukanmu, Dei-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba saja setetes cairan bening menyeruak cepat dari balik kelopak mata Sakura yang kini tertutup. Gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan pemuda bernama Deidara itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hime. Kau tidak berubah," ucap Deidara dengan lembut seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hn. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi …"

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pelukan hangat. Di bawah langit senja, akhirnya Sakura dapat bertemu kembali dengan Deidara—orang yang selama ini meninggalkannya. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Deidara akan kembali ke Konoha setelah sekian lama ia pindah ke Tokyo, dan Sakura sangat bersyukur dapat memeluk pemuda itu lagi.

Di samping itu, mereka berdua tak menyadari sesuatu. Sepasang _onyx_ hitam mengawasi keduanya dari jauh. Manik hitam itu nampak sedikit berkaca-kaca kala mendapati sosok gadis musim semi itu dalam pelukan orang lain. Pemilik gelar Uchiha bungsu itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya sembari menutup kelopak matanya. Ia pun mendengus kemudian berbalik dengan iris hitam yang berkilat.

"Tak ada yang harus aku lakukan di sini …"

Sasuke berjalan pulang ditemani angin senja yang berhembus dingin. Di tengah rasa kecewa yang kini mendera hatinya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama, ia masih bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya dalam ekspresi wajah yang berlebihan. Sasuke yakin, esok pagi, saat ia menjemput Sakura untuk berangkat sekolah, gadis itu akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang kini masih berada dalam pelukan Deidara seketika melonggarkan dekapannya. Wajahnya yang basah kini terangkat, ia lekas menoleh ke arah jalan. Ada hal aneh yang seakan membuatnya ingin melihat ke sana. Namun, di sana tidak ada siapapun, hanya jalanan kosong yang bertabur daun kering.

"Sasuke …"

**TBC**


End file.
